


still not katara

by sorrowfulheaven



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wrong number, is that even a thing if you've only ever heard the other person's voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowfulheaven/pseuds/sorrowfulheaven
Summary: Sokka meant to call Katara to get him out of this horrible blind date she'd set him up on, but he accidentally dialled the wrong number. And then it happened again. Also, there's this really hot guy at this tea shop.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 75
Kudos: 851





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4am as I'm posting this and it's very much unbeta'd and not proofread but i'll go back and edit it when i can oops
> 
> edit 2020/07/28: holy shit thank you so much for 500 kudos! my fics never even got 100 before so this means a lot to me. i've gone back and actually edited this to make it a bit more coherent. if you spot any mistakes or have some feedback otherwise, please do let me know! i'm always trying to improve.

Sokka’s date was going… poorly, to say the least. His sister, Katara, had been setting him up on blind dates ever since his break-up with Suki a year prior, but none of them were quite The One™ for Sokka. Usually, he would wait until the end of the date and then not really speak to them again (though some actually managed to make it to the second date before everything went to shit!). This particular date, though, was going so badly that he had to bolt to the bathroom and think up an excuse to get out as quickly as possible.

He decided he’d ring Katara and ask her to call him back when he went back to the table, feigning a family emergency. He pulled out his phone and dialled Katara’s number from memory—for some reason he _still_ hadn’t saved his friends’ numbers in his new phone—and waited for her to pick up. It was pretty late, so he wasn’t particularly surprised that it had taken her a while to do so.

“Katara! This date is going to shit! One of the first things she said was that she ‘ _accidentally_ ’ slept with her cousin once!”

There was silence on the other end for a while. Sokka even checked that she hadn’t hung up, but she hadn’t.

“Um…” Katara began.

But it wasn’t Katara. That was definitely not Katara’s voice, it was _a guy_ ’s voice.

“I’m not sure who you meant to call, but I’m pretty sure I’m not... Katara, was it?” the guy said, pretty seriously, but Sokka laughed anyway.

“Oh, dude, I’m so sorry. I hope I didn’t wake you up or something.”

“No, you didn’t. You’re on a date with someone who slept with her cousin?”

Sokka felt his meal coming back up when he heard someone else say it, but he managed to hold it together, somehow.

“Yeah, it’s horrible. She’s also way too into horses. I wouldn’t be surprised if she’d fucked one of those too.”

The guy didn’t laugh. Sokka cringed a bit.

“Um, okay, sorry. I’ll leave you alone now. I gotta get my sister to call me so I can get out of here.”

“Okay. Good luck?” The guy said, quite awkwardly.

“Thanks?” Sokka responded, just as awkwardly. “Uh, yeah, so, bye.”

“Bye.” The guy responded and Sokka hung up. 

This time he made sure he’d actually dialled Katara’s number and called her to get him out of the date. He didn’t mention the dude he’d called instead accidentally, though. She’d laugh at him even more and he really didn’t need that at that moment. Sokka went back to the table and, sure enough, true to her word, Katara called him and told him that their dad had passed out and he needed to get home right then. A bit dramatic if you asked Sokka, but it got the job done and Sokka was free to go. He got into a taxi and went home to his and Katara’s apartment.

“I’m never letting you set me up on a date again after that, Katara,” Sokka said as soon as he got home. 

He took off his coat and shoes and plopped himself down on the couch next to her.

“In my defense, she didn’t seem that bad when I met her. She boasted on the first date about _fucking her cousin_? Seriously?”

“Yeah. I’m kind of glad she got that out of the way early, though.”

“Fair enough. I was just watching Shrek, wanna join?”

Sokka pressed play in response, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Katara’s lap. For some reason, he kept thinking back to the guy he’d accidentally called earlier. He’d had a really sexy voice, just the right amount of raspy, and while that wasn’t an indicator of someone’s physical attractiveness, he couldn’t help but wonder. Ah well, it wasn’t like Sokka would ever talk to him again. He did have his number, but he figured it’d be weird to call him just to ask him “Are you as hot as your voice is?”. Yeah, pass.

* * *

For once, Katara actually respected Sokka’s wishes and didn’t set him up on a date again. At least something good came out of that last disaster of a date. It was the first Friday night in a while when Sokka didn’t have a blind date, but he felt weird not going out at all, so went out clubbing with a few friends. Unfortunately, they’d all ditched him at some point during the night to go home with each other—goddamn being the only single friend—so Sokka found himself in the bathroom again, considerably inebriated, dialling Katara’s number, so she could come to pick him up. 

“Heeeey Kataraaaaa!” Sokka slurred his words a bit.

“Still not Katara, buddy. How did you dial the same wrong number twice?”

_Oh, fuck, it’s the stranger with the sexy voice again._

“Huh? You think I have a sexy voice?”

_Oh, fuck, I said that out loud._

“Yeah, you did.”

“Oh, shit, um, yeah, you have a sexy voice. I, uh, I’m pretty drunk, sorry. I’m at a club and I need Katara—my sister—to come pick me up.”

“Uh, thank you for the compliment, I guess. You should probably call your sister, then. You really don’t sound great.”

Sokka wondered if he meant his voice was unsexy or that he just sounded really drunk. Probably the latter, considering his current state.

“Yeah, I’ll do that. Sorry, dude. Uh, feel free to block my number or something. So I don’t bother you again.” 

“It’s alright. This is oddly…” the guy paused, thinking. “Entertaining.”

Sokka smiled. For some reason, this guy’s… approval? made him really happy. 

“Oh. Okay then, maybe I’ll keep calling you whenever I want to call my sister!” Sokka joked, but it fell a little flat. The guy still let out a chuckle, and Sokka, as drunk as he was, thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

“Alright then. Now, go call your sister and get home safe.”

Sokka didn’t know why this stranger cared about him, but he was pretty sure he had a crush on him by this point. Okay, no, that was just the alcohol talking, but still.

“Okay, thanks, dude. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Sokka managed to get home safe, thanks to Katara dragging him out of the club basically and shoving him in her backseat. When they arrived, he’d sobered up just enough to get up the stairs to their apartment, but he fell asleep as soon as he got home. 

He ended up dreaming of Phone Guy’s voice, whispering really filthy things in his ears, and he felt really weird when he woke up. This guy was basically a stranger, and Sokka didn’t even know what he looked like, and yet Drunk Sokka’s assertion that this was a crush didn’t seem so far-fetched anymore. _Fuck_.

* * *

Zuko definitely didn’t _miss_ some dude who accidentally called him twice, once while so drunk he probably didn’t even remember their interaction. And yet, it had been about a month since the last time he called (four weeks to the date, his brain very usefully supplied), and Zuko’s Friday nights had felt weirdly empty without this guy calling him and talking about his mishaps. 

There was also the fact that the guy had said Zuko’s voice was _sexy_ and even doubled down on it. _Damn it, Zuko, you can’t get attracted to any dude who thinks anything about you is attractive._ This guy was probably not even gay, after all, he had been on a date with a girl when he first called Zuko. He could be bi or something, but Zuko didn’t even want to consider that a possibility. He didn’t want to waste his time pining after a guy who probably wanted nothing to do with him.

“Nephew, it’s time to get back to work!” Uncle Iroh said, lifting his head up from whatever paperwork he was filling out.

Zuko sighed. He usually loved working for his uncle at The Jasmine Dragon (the best tea shop in the whole of Republic City, in Zuko’s humble opinion) but today he just wasn’t feeling it. He’d already had a few really inconsiderate customers today and he didn’t feel like dealing with more, but he knew he had to do it, if only not to disappoint Uncle. He reluctantly went back to the till, the other barista already taking off her apron. 

Zuko put on his best customer service smile and looked at the girl ready to order, who was already looking a bit annoyed.

“Hello, welcome to The Jasmine Dragon, what can I get you?”

Thankfully, the rest of his shift went by relatively uneventfully. One girl slipped him her number and he reluctantly pocketed it, knowing he wasn’t going to call her but pretending he would just to get her off his back. This happened quite often, and while flattering, Zuko was very much gay. He hadn’t had any guys slip him their numbers, unfortunately. 

He had ten minutes before his shift was over and he could finally go home and call it a week. He thought that maybe, since it was Friday, the stranger on the phone would drunkenly call Zuko again, or perhaps even sober. He didn’t dare hope he would, though.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the guy who had just walked in. He was mildly annoyed that he still had a customer so close before his shift was over, but once he saw the guy he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. The guy was gorgeous. He had dark skin and his hair, shaved on the sides, was pulled up into a ponytail. His left ear had quite a few piercings, and his right ear also had one. And oh, God, those eyes. Those were probably the bluest eyes Zuko had ever seen. He subconsciously dragged his hair over the scar on the left side of his face. 

“H-hi. Welcome to The Jasmine Dragon, what can I get you?”

The guy had a weird reaction to him when he spoke, like he was surprised Zuko had asked him for his order. It quickly dissipated into a smile, though, and Zuko’s knees did _not_ buckle, thank you very much.

“Hey, I’ll get a Jasmine tea, no sugar, please.”

 _Oh, no, he has taste._ Zuko momentarily even forgot about his Phone Guy. He rang him up and started preparing his tea. Over the past year he’d been working at The Jasmine Dragon, he’d learned a lot about making tea from Uncle Iroh, and he did everything to make sure this guy’s order was just right. He wondered if he should write his number on the receipt or on the cup, but he chickened out last second; he didn’t want to end up scaring customers away by being too forward. He gave the guy his tea and the guy gave him a brilliant smile, again. Zuko couldn’t help but smile too, an actual genuine smile, not just his usual customer service smile. The guy left the shop with a “Have a nice evening, dude” and, wow. What a way to end his shift. Zuko wondered if he’d ever see this guy again. 

Zuko looked at the clock and saw that he had two minutes left before his shift was actually over, but figured Uncle wouldn’t mind if he left early, so he went to the back. As he was taking off his apron, his phone started ringing. Zuko’s mind yet again very helpfully supplied that it was a Friday evening, but he didn’t dare hope it was his Phone Guy.

He looked at the number and was embarrassed to immediately recognise it as the stranger’s. He freaked out for a second, but answered. It had been a month since he’d last called, he didn’t want to miss this opportunity.

“Oh my God, Katara, I just got served by the hottest barista. Didn’t seem to be into me, though, shame.”

Zuko was quiet for a second, finally taking off his apron, then he spoke, trying to stay calm.

“I’m still not Katara.”

“Oh, hey, um, it’s been a while. Sorry about that.”

“Sorry about not calling or sorry about calling me to talk about your crush?” Zuko said, meaning it as a joke, but his tone came out quite annoyed. He wanted to slap himself.

“Uh, both? Though I figured you wouldn’t want to hear from me again after I very drunkenly called your voice sexy.”

Zuko swallowed. So he did remember that night. He wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. He didn’t take back his compliment, though, not really, which surprised Zuko. He didn’t really know what to say, so he went back to an earlier point in their conversation, if you could even call it a conversation at that point.

“Anyway, what about this barista? How come you didn’t get her number?”

“His.”

_Huh?_

“Huh?”

“The barista was a dude. I’m, uh, I’m bi.”

Zuko’s brain short-circuited at that point. The guy on the phone was bi. Fuck. He realised too late it’d been a few seconds since he’d said anything.

“Anyway, um, I’m gonna go gush about him to my sister if this is making you uncomfortable,” the guy said, and it brought Zuko back to the conversation.

“Oh, no, no, no, I’m not— I’m not homophobic or anything. I’m— I’m gay myself. It would be weird if I was homophobic, you know. Haha.”

 _Haha? Really Zuko? Really?_ He grimaced at his rambling and awkwardness.

“Oh, right, um. So, should I gush to you about him then, is that what you’re saying?” 

The guy’s tone was oddly suggestive. _Oh no, he’s confident._

“Um, sure? Go ahead.”

“Okay, so I was at this tea shop and this guy who took my order, man. He was so hot. He had the silkiest black hair and I just really wanted to touch it, and his eyes, man, his eyes!”

 _Tea shop_. But no, there was no way. For all Zuko knew, this guy didn’t even live in Republic City. There was almost no way. And yet...

“Huh, I work in a tea shop too.” 

Zuko cringed at his attempt at flirting, if you could even call it that, basically interrupting the other guy, but he just couldn’t help but wonder.

“Oh, that’s cool. Where do you work?”

Zuko’s heart was beating out of his chest. He was glad Uncle couldn’t see him right then. 

“I— Um, it’s this, this little place. In Republic City. It’s… It’s called The Jasmine Dragon. My uncle owns it.”

The guy on the line went silent for a few seconds, but it felt like hours to Zuko. He was pretty sure he’d started sweating.

“O-oh,” the guy finally said. _That’s it?_

Zuko couldn’t bring himself to say anything else either.

“That’s— that’s where I just was.”

Oh, shit.

_Guy on the phone is hot guy who ordered Jasmine tea with no sugar._

To say Zuko was freaking out was an understatement. He’d spent the past month imagining what this guy looked like and he just so happened to be the hottest guy he’d laid his eyes on in a while. And he also thought Zuko was hot. He gathered his thoughts and spoke again, just barely. He couldn’t miss this chance.

“I— I was the guy who served you. If you’re who I think you are.”

The guy went silent and Zuko heard the door to the shop open again. He also heard it on the phone. He rushed back to the front, past Uncle who had a really puzzled look on his face, and went to the door, his phone still glued to his ear.

“Hi,” phone guy slash hot guy from the end of his shift said. “I’m Sokka.”

Oh, he has a name. Right, of course he does. That made things a bit easier. Sokka hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket, Zuko mirroring his actions, but unable to take his eyes off the guy in front of him. 

“Uh, hi. I’m Zuko. Nice to meet you.”

Zuko extended out his arm for Sokka to shake, and Sokka awkwardly took it. His hands were calloused, like he played guitar or some kind of sport. 

“Nice to meet you too, Zuko.”

Oh, fuck, Sokka saying Zuko’s name was possibly the hottest thing. His face heated up even more than it already had, if that was even possible. It was probably as red as his scar.

“I’d ask for your number, but I guess I already have it. So, Zuko, what do you say we go out on a date sometime?”

Zuko couldn’t believe this. This guy was asking _Zuko_ out on a date? _Oh, fuck, I have to answer,_ Zuko thought.

“Y-yes. I’d very much like that.”

“When do you get off your shift?”

“You were my last customer for the day. I was just in the back getting ready to go home when you called.”

Sokka smiled.

“So, that means you’re free right now?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

Zuko smiled back, still not believing his luck.

“What do you say we get out of here, then? I know it’s a bit out of the blue, but…”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

He shot Uncle Iroh a quick text, letting him know he was leaving and asking him to take his stuff back home. He texted back, telling Zuko to have fun on his date, and Zuko wondered just how much of his and Sokka’s interaction he had seen, but at that moment it didn’t really matter. 

All that mattered was the fact that he was holding Sokka’s hand, walking down the street, looking into each other’s eyes. Zuko was very glad his number happened to be close to Sokka’s sister’s, because otherwise he would’ve never even dared to imagine himself with a guy like him. 

He somehow knew this would turn out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i don't really like the ending, i feel like it's a bit too abrupt, so i might write a part two of their date (and more?), if you guys would like to see that. feedback is very much appreciated! 
> 
> i'm on [tumblr](https://kyoshi-toph.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lesbiansuki), come say hi! feel free to send prompts!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 1.7k words of pure self-indulgent fluff. i haven't gone back to edit the previous chapter yet and this is very unbeta'd and unedited too, but i hope you enjoy either way! i'll go back and make them the best they can be eventually <3
> 
> edit 2020/07/28: i've edited this (surprisingly, it didn't really need much editing?) and its now probably the best i can make it right now. not 100% happy with the pacing but ah well you can't have it all lmao

“So, um, where are we going? I’m not sure they’ll allow you in a restaurant with the tea.” Zuko asked.

Sokka frowned at his tea for a second.

“Oh, right. You wanna come back to my place? I live close by and I’m alone for the night, my sister is spending the night at her boyfriend’s.”

Zuko must’ve done something with his face right then, because Sokka got flustered immediately. 

“I – I don’t mean, like, to have sex. I actually wanna get to know you. I don’t want this to be a one time thing.”

It was Zuko’s turn to get flustered. The way Sokka had acted earlier, Zuko had really thought he just saw him as hot. Which, while flattering in itself, paled in comparison to the fact that Sokka actually wanted to get to know him and spend time with him outside of his bedroom. His exes could  _ never _ .

Zuko smiled and squeezed Sokka’s hand between them. Sokka smiled too.

“Okay, then, lead the way. I wanna get to know you too. I don’t even know how old you are.” Zuko said.

“Oh, right. We should probably get the basics out of the way first. Hi, I’m Sokka, I’m twenty-two and I’m in my last year of university, here in Republic City. I do Mechanical Engineering. Your turn.”

“Hello, Zuko here. I’m twenty-three and I’m in my second year at university, also here. I do Art History. Weird that we’ve never seen each other before but I guess the university is huge.”

“Yeah, I think I would’ve remembered a face as memorable as yours.”

Zuko subconsciously dragged his hair over his scar again. Sokka gently pushed his hand away from his face and held it gingerly for a second, before letting go again and quickening their pace a bit, maybe nervously. 

“That’s – not what I meant. I honestly noticed your eyes before I even saw your scar. I’ve never seen anyone with  _ golden _ eyes before. And don’t for a second think your scar makes you ugly. I think it’s quite charming. It reminds me of a flower a bit.”

Zuko blushed and looked away from Sokka in embarrassment. He could already tell he didn’t deserve him. Sokka stopped and Zuko stopped too, suddenly afraid he’d already done something to jeopardize this relationship. But, much to his surprise, Sokka pulled him into a rather tight embrace, and when Zuko reciprocated, for a second he forgot they were in the middle of the street, where anyone could see them. A street lamp shone right on them, enveloping them in its light. When they pulled apart, both boys smiled like idiots and took each other’s hands again, starting to walk again.

“We’re almost there. Just gotta turn that corner and we’ve arrived,” Sokka broke the silence that had settled between them. Usually, such a silence would’ve been awkward, especially with someone who was as much of a stranger as Sokka, but for some reason, it had felt perfectly natural.

“Gotcha. You, um, you hug really good. I think I really needed that.”

Sokka smiled. “Well, I’ll be hugging you a lot, so you better get used to that. I’m pretty touchy with the people I date. And with my friends. Okay, I’m just really touchy.”

Zuko laughed. He wasn’t used to affection from people other than his uncle, especially not physical, but he thought he could get used to this if it were coming from Sokka. He already missed hugging him. He released Sokka’s hand and, before Sokka could protest, wrapped a hand around his waist and leaned his head against his shoulder. They walked like that the rest of the way, until Sokka had to detangle himself from Zuko to open the door to his apartment building and to his apartment.

“Ah, home sweet home,” Sokka mused, flicking on the light switch and taking off his coat.

Zuko stepped into the living room and took a second to look around and take everything in. The apartment definitely looked lived in, with the odd article of clothing draped to the back of a chair and the mirror in the hallway that was slightly smudged. It was clean, though, and Zuko could appreciate that. He wasn’t a huge fan of mess. On the fireplace there were several photos of Sokka with a girl who looked a lot like him – his sister Katara? – and mainly two other people, a black haired girl who was just slightly shorter than who he assumed was Katara, and a bald guy with a lot of tattoos. They looked really happy.

Zuko took a step back when he looked above the fireplace. Where people would usually hang a nice painting or something there was a huge rainbow pride flag, with a sheathed sword mounted to the wall through it. 

“Can you use that?” Zuko asked, pointing to the sword.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I had a really good master growing up. I’ve never actually used it on someone, but I guess I could theoretically.”

_ Just when I thought this guy couldn’t get any hotter, he can use a sword _ , Zuko thought.  _ I’ve hit the jackpot. _

“Oh, that’s… kinda hot. I can use swords too. Well, dual swords. I’ve trained since I was little.”

“I guess we have more in common than it seems, huh? We gotta spar sometime.”

“Yeah, we definitely should. Wait, I know this craftsmanship… This is a Piandao sword, right? Must’ve cost you a fortune,” Zuko observed.

“Oh, actually, Piandao was my master. He helped me make it. It was kind of his parting gift to me when I finished my training with him.”

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as if that was somehow embarrassing. Meanwhile, Zuko was wondering how this man just got more and more attractive the more they talked. So far, he seemed absolutely flawless and it was  _ so unfair _ .

“I’m seriously confused how we’ve never met before. I trained with Piandao for ten years and I didn’t even run into you once?” Zuko asked, but it wasn’t really directed at Sokka. He answered anyway.

“Well, I guess we had different weapons, so it would make sense. But still, major coincidences all around. Actually, let’s recap.”

Sokka threw himself down on the couch and motioned for Zuko to sit next to him. He obliged, snuggling into Sokka and waiting for him to finish his thought.

“So, it just so happens that your number is really close to my sister’s and I ended up calling you not once, not twice, but  _ three times _ . And two of those interactions were me directly or indirectly calling you hot.”

Zuko snickered at that. 

“Well, to be fair, on our second call you only called my voice hot.”

Sokka blushed.

“Please don’t remind me, that was so embarrassing.”

“I thought it was cute. And, also, no one had ever told me that before.”

“Really? Dude, your voice is so hot. I could listen to you talk for ages.”

It was Zuko’s turn to blush.

“Anyway,” Sokka continued his earlier thought, “so three calls. On our third call, I wanted to gush to Katara about the really hot barista from The Jasmine Dragon, who just so happened to be you. And then you tell me we go to the same university. And that we both trained with Piandao?”

Zuko laughed and snuggled closer to Sokka. He could get used to this.

“I – I mean, I don’t believe in stuff like gods or destinies or whatever, but if I did… It’s creepy how much fate wanted us to meet.”

“I don’t believe in that stuff either, but if I did, I’d say we were meant to be.”

Where had that sudden burst of confidence come from? Zuko didn’t know, but the flustered expression on Sokka’s face was completely worth it. Sokka had tried to look away, but Zuko turned his head toward him and inched even closer somehow. Sokka lowered his head so that their foreheads were now touching and both boys smiled like idiots.

Zuko couldn’t bring himself to close the gap between them, subconsciously realising the commitment he was about to make, but Sokka’s were fingers under his chin, tilting his head up, and suddenly their lips made contact. The angle of their bodies made it a bit clumsy, and their noses bumped while they tried to find a good angle, but it was still the best kiss Zuko had ever had. It was sweet and tender, like Sokka was afraid he’d break Zuko if he kissed him any harder, but it was exactly what Zuko needed in that moment. They broke the kiss and stayed like that for a second, looking into each other’s eyes. 

Sokka was the one to eventually draw back.

“It’s getting late. We should probably go to sleep,” he said, stretching a bit, but not letting go of Zuko’s hand.

“Oh, right. What time even is it?”

Sokka looked at the mechanical watch on his wrist.  _ What a nerd, _ Zuko thought.  _ My nerd. _

“It’s just past 12am. I guess it’s not that late, but I’m a bit tired.”

“Huh, it’s already been an hour? Felt like a few minutes.”

Sokka laughed. “Yeah, true.”

“Anyway, it was great spending time with you. I’ll – I’ll give you a call.”

“Huh? Oh, um, I was actually hoping you could stay. I’ll give you something to wear to bed.”

“Oh! Yeah, sure, I’ll stay.”

Sokka smiled and dragged him to the bedroom. The two changed and slipped into Sokka’s bed. It wasn’t as big as Zuko’s at home, but they snuggled close together and Zuko realised that his bed at home had felt empty this entire time. He looked at Sokka and couldn’t resist kissing him again. As they pulled back, they both smiled.

“Good night, Zuko.”

“Good night, Sokka.”

Zuko fell asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes. When he woke up, he was quite surprised to see that there was someone in the bed next to him, but then he remembered the previous evening. Sokka was still sleeping peacefully, snoring softly as the two of them held hands, and Zuko, for the first time probably ever, thought he could get used to this. He let sleep take over him again, not quite ready to leave Sokka’s side just yet, even if just temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! again, please feel free to follow me on [tumblr](https://kyoshi-toph.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lesbiansuki) and send me prompts or just come talk <3


End file.
